The efficacy of feedback-induced muscle relaxation in alleviating the symptoms of chronic anxiety will be assessed by comparing the treatment outcome of two groups of chronically anxious outpatients. The first group will receive feedback training utilizing the frontalis muscle. The control group will practice relaxation while listening to a low monotonous tone. Both groups will receive concomitant psychotherapy. Treatment will continue for six months and outcome, i.e., symptom reduction and social functioning, will be assessed at six months and one year. Numerous studies have demonstrated slowed rates of habituation in anxious patients. However, since anxiety itself slows habituation, it has never been clear to what extent impaired habituation was the cause or effect of the patients' anxiety. In the present study the hypothesis that chronically anxious patients have slowed rates of habituation in absence of anxiety will be tested. The habituation rates of chronically anxious patients during states of feedback-induced relaxation will be compared to studies of similarly relaxed normal controls. Habituation will be assessed using GSR and EMG activity in response to auditory stimuli. A further test of the hypothesis will be made by comparing the habituation rates of chronically anxious patients during periods of spontaneous remission to that of normal controls.